


Night Time Texting

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was exactly the problem wasn't it, what the hell was up with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Texting

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if it's hella stupid and annoying to read them texting but idk it's fun to write

Digger idly tapped the keyboard on his laptop, not paying attention to what he was supposed to be reading on the screen as he was so lost in his thoughts. Thoughts that annoyed the hell out of him since his little chat with Daniel but he just couldn't help them. He'd spent three whole weeks in Berlin, staying with Sam and meeting up with Daniel and Jan almost every day. And he had enjoyed it all much more than he'd thought possible, he'd become surprisingly social and outdoorsy. Not that he didn't hang out with his other friends often but...somehow it just wasn't the same.

 

Eventually though, he'd felt enough was enough and that he'd overstayed his welcome at Sam's apartment despite the younger man insisting he hadn't, so he'd headed back home.

 

That was two days ago and right now, his apartment felt nothing like home.

 

He missed Daniel's iced coffee's and sweet smoothies, missed working out song ideas with Jan at the coffee shop and he missed Sam and his stupidly nice and homey apartment. He missed curling up on Sam's couch in the evenings to watch movies with him and he missed going to be with him and he missed his touch and his kisses and hugs and waking up in his arms. He missed it all and didn't that just annoy the hell out of him.

 

It had been two days, he was not a teenager with his first crush, feeling like he did was ridiculous.

 

But as the hours went by the feelings only grew stronger and stronger and by 11pm and after having gotten nothing done all day he gave up and reached for his phone on the coffee table.

 

_11:03 Digster_   
_Hey u still up?_

 

He typed up, erasing and retyping the message a good few times before hitting send and he bit his lip nervously as he watched the message, waiting if Sam would show up online and when he did his heart skipped a stupid beat and he frowned at himself for being ridiculous.

 

_11:12 sam_   
_Yup, just came from the gym :D_   
_Why, what's up? :)_

 

Digger started at the message for a good few minutes. That was exactly the problem wasn't it, what the hell was up with him?

 

_11:15 Digster_   
_I dunno tbh..._

 

_11:15 sam_   
_What's wrong? Has something happened? :o_

 

_11:16 sam_   
_Are you alright?_

 

Digger couldn't help but smile at that, trust Sam to get worried right away.

 

_11:16 Digster_   
_No im fine nothings happened don't worry :)_

 

_11:17 sam_   
_Okay..._   
_But just so you know, if I didn't already know how horrible your text speak is, that last message alone would have worried me :p_

 

_11:18 Digster_   
_Oh shut up!!!!_   
_Ur the one whos horrible with all ur smileys_

 

_11:18 sam_   
_Pfff, am not :P_   
_But anyway, what's on your mind then?_

 

Digger bit his lip again. He knew he should be honest with the younger man, and he was fairly certain Sam would only be happy to hear he missed him but on the other hand...he was stubborn and he had his stupid pride and princibles.

 

_11:20 Digster_   
_Miss u_

 

Screw his pride and princibles.

 

_11:20 Digster_   
_And now i hate this shitty apartment_   
_Its ur fault_

 

_11:22 sam_   
_Aww well I told you you could stay longer, I wouldn't have minded at all :)_   
_I like having you with me D_   
_And I miss you already too :(_

 

_11:23 Digster_   
_Don't u think we're moving too fast?_

 

_11:23 sam_   
_I don't know_   
_As long as we're both comfortable I think we'll be fine moving however fast or slow we feel like_   
_Have you felt uncomfortable?_

 

_11:26 Digster_   
_Not really_   
_Just_   
_I dunno_   
_I'm confused a lot i don't know whats okay and whats not_

 

_11:27 sam_   
_Okay, that's understandable_   
_And I'm glad you're telling me this_

 

_11:27 Digster_   
_I suppose i just..._   
_I miss how things were before but i know we probably shouldn't rush back to being like that u know?_   
_I don't want to mess this up again_

 

_11:30 sam_   
_I don't want to either_   
_But if we can talk things out like this, I think we'll be just fine_   
_We never used to do this and I really think if we had we might not have broken up in the first place_

 

_11:33 Digster_   
_Yeah..._   
_Probably shouldn't think too much about what ifs tho_

 

_11:33 sam_   
_True_   
_Sorry_   
_But anyway_   
_I think I haven't made any plans for the next few days_   
_What if I suck it up and come down there to spend a few days with you? :)_   
_You can show me around town again and that studio you keep talking so much about_

 

Digger couldn't help himself as his mouth curved into a wide grin as he read the messages, immediately feeling excited about the possibility to spend some quality time with Sam, especially at his place for once, no matter how shitty it was.

 

_11:35 Digster_   
_Are u sure? U gotta help me drag my old bed from the storage if u don't want to sleep on the futon tho_

 

_11:35 sam_   
_Fuck, no I don't. I really don't, I still can't understand how you can sleep on it, it's absolutely fuck awful x[_   
_But yeah I'm sure_   
_This way I also don't have to share u with Jan and Daniel :p_

 

_11:36 Digster_   
_It's not that bad honestly_   
_But i know ur back is sensitive and id hate to cause u unnecessary pain_

 

_11:36 sam_   
_Aww I appreciate that :)_

 

_11:36 Digster_   
_U r awwing me entirely too much_

 

_11:36 sam_   
_Sorry not sorry_   
_You're cute, what can i say ;)_

 

_11:37 Digster_   
_Pffff_   
_Fuck u_   
_Just get over here when u can_   
_But let me know when ur closer i need to get groceries_

 

_11:37 sam_   
_You're going to win me over with your cooking?_   
_Bringing in the big guns then, you really want me to not hate your place huh?_

 

_11:38 Digster_   
_U know it_   
_U'll love it here by tomorrow_

 

_11:39 sam_   
_If i do it has nothing to do with your shitty apartment or your awesome cooking and everything to do with you ;*_

 

_11:39 Digster_   
_Pfff_   
_Ur ridiculous_   
_And ur smileys suck_

 

_11:40 sam_   
_Yeah?_   
_well u swallow_

 

Digger laughed out loud with that, nearly dropping his phone. He'd really missed this, this ridiculous banter that somehow came so easily between him and the younger man. He was still laughing when he pressed the call button on his phone, getting tired and annoyed with typing and wanting to hear Sam's voice.

 

"You really miss me, huh?"

 

Sam's warm chuckle was just the sweetest music to his ears, and he was glad the younger man couldn't see his face because he was grinning from ear to ear. For the moment he was feeling a little ridiculous for doubting anything because he was just so god damned happy.


End file.
